


pink, orange, and green [ roronoa zoro ]

by roronoazoros



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Skypiea (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoazoros/pseuds/roronoazoros
Summary: your boredom is cured when you make a cute discovery.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & You, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Kudos: 50





	pink, orange, and green [ roronoa zoro ]

**Author's Note:**

> skypiea is so <3 also more zoro brainrot I CANT ESCAPE

you feel like you’ve been walking for  _ days _ . 

it’s just endless grass and root in front of you, the thick leaves of the ancient trees looming over you. nothing has struck you as interesting yet besides when nami tripped over a root and smashed her face into the dirt, but that was a short burst of humor. at this point, you wish you stayed with chopper on the ship.

trudging lazily beside nami, twisting a blade of grass between your fingers, you feel yourself growing more and more tired. it feels like you’re walking in circles, the same trees seeming to pass by over and over. climbing up the enormous roots and trunks is ten times more boring than it was when you embarked on your journey, barely dragging yourself over them.

something pink catches your eye.

you whip your head over, almost smacking nami in the eyes with your hair as you freeze, zoro crashing into your back. he’s cursing at you but you tune it out, eyes locked in on the flash of rose. you slowly approach it, crouching down in front as a new excitement ignites in your eyes.

it’s the most beautiful flower you’ve ever seen. 

it’s quite big and freshly bloomed, the petals fanning out proudly. in the center, the stigma is a pigmented shade of orange, bright in the upper yard sunlight. something beside it shifts, and there’s a small tree frog hiding behind its stem, fluorescent blue skin a starking contrast to the green. slowly, you extend a hand, wondering if it’ll come to you. 

“what’re you looking at?”

you don’t bother to look up at nami as she crouches beside you, simply pointing to the life you’ve discovered. the two of you watch as the frog slowly peaks out, padding its way onto your hand. a grin breaks out on your face, raising your hand to eye level. the frog stares back at you, and as you reach out to skim a finger gently down its back, it seems to smile a bit.

“oi, what’s taking you guys so long?” zoro snaps.

nami simply shoots him a glare over her shoulder and stands, but you stay crouched on the ground, ignoring his words. zoro’s never seen you so quiet or focused besides when you’re fighting, and he can’t help to be a little intrigued with your endeavors. whatever it is you’ve found must’ve really caught your eye.

slowly, you rise to your feet, trying not to startle the animal, the flower in your other hand. you turn towards zoro, a content smile on your lips while you lift your hand to your shoulder. the frog hops up, making itself comfortable on your backpack strap. you look away from it to meet his gaze, his eyes wide, a faint blush gracing his tanned skin.

“it’s a frog.”

he deadpans. “yeah, i can see that.”

you frown back at him, flicking his forehead and drawing a quiet yelp from him. “respect the frog. it’s the family pet now.”

zoro rubs the sore spot on his face as he arches an eyebrow at you in inquiry. “is it, now?”

you nod proudly, hands on your hips. “yup! get used to it, big boy.”

zoro only scoffs in response as he begins to walk ahead to catch up with nami and robin, who have already begun their walk forward, but a small smile tugs at his lips.  _ family pet, huh? _

you gasp, reaching forward to grab his arm to stop him. “oh, i almost forgot!”

he turns around, brows raised as you step closer to him and rise on your toes. you pull the flower from your pocket and reach up, concentration etched on your face as you slip the stem of the flower behind zoro’s ear, nestling it in comfortably. it peeks out from his green locks in a perfect contrast of colors, and you smile proudly at your color matching.

“there! i thought it would be cute on you with your hair color and everything.” you exclaim in delight before you step in front of him and catch up with your crewmates.

zoro, on the other hand, is frozen in place, burning heat crawling up his neck. what is he supposed to say to that?! his heart’s beating erratically in his chest-- he’s sure it’s going to fracture his ribs-- and his palms are sweating profusely.  _ cute? _

“c’mon, zoro! we can’t have you getting lost.” he looks over his shoulder to see you standing on a root, that frog seated comfortably on your shoulder, an enormous smile on your face. 

zoro clears his throat, nodding. “okay, okay, i’m coming.” he snaps, waving you off. you roll your eyes, hopping off the root and walking ahead. as you turn around, he finds the spot where you plucked the flower from and grabs another from beside it, running to catch up

he thinks it’ll look nice in your hair, too.


End file.
